What He Feels
by midnite-republic
Summary: Yakumo reflecting on how he feels and his relationship with Haruka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything to do with this fandom. Other than the crazy ideas I get from it.  
A/N: I pretty much read/watched everything I could find on this in about a about a week and now I'm stuck thinking about it. This little thing is exactly 300 words, first time I've done that.  
Please let me know what you think.

* * *

" _How was your date?"_ That was what the Bear had asked Yakumo again, the question coming back to him as he lay staring at the ceiling of the Circle room he had made his own. Yakumo thought about how everyone seemed to think that he and Haruka were a couple.

 _Is that what we are?_ He thought. Sure, he thought she was special to him and he knew she treated him as someone special to her and had said first that they were friends. But were these feelings more than that of just a friend, as everyone seemed to think, or did he think that is what it may be because she was the first girl around his age to see his red eye and still treat him normally. The first to see his eye as beautiful.

Was he just attaching himself to her because she was the first to do so? Was the things he felt really what he thought they were?

He would have had to have been an idiot not to see that Haruka had a crush on him, but he didn't want to say anything about his own feelings on the subject until he knew for sure that it really was something. He didn't want to end up hurting her in the end if they weren't what he thought. Though now he was more open to allowing others to believe that they were a couple if that's what they wanted to think, than he did before.

Maybe in time they would work it out without having to say anything, they just needed to take their time. Just look at the relationship they had built until now, maybe they just had to not label it and it would end up were it needed to be in time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So the second chapter, the updates of this may be all like this, don't know. Anyway this was inspired by the necklace and the way he reacted when she say they are friends.  
Reviews: Tataahh, your English was fine, thank you, there may be more coming depending on when I get inspiration. Nachete, thank you, yeah their dynamic is fun to play with especially given the fact that Yakumo's POV is so rarely used. Tarawiel, Thank you, it did make sense to me, I also think there is also the added fact that he hasn't really been able to interact with anyone of his own age that didn't react negatively to his eye.

* * *

She'd come in today to sit and read, it seemed she just wanted to spend time with him. It wasn't unusual for her just to show up at his "secret hideout" unannounced just to sit there and do something quietly while he was doing something else, despite how he always made fun of her only ever bringing in trouble with her when she came to see him. It had almost become something that was just expected.

But he had seen a flash of red out of the corner of his eye as he had stood to change his book after he had finished the one he had been reading and turned to see the necklace he had given her, his mother's, had caught the light. This made him think about what had prompted him to give it to her in the first place. It was an impulse at the time but had seemed to have developed a meaning to them over time.

Was it because he had already began to think of her as a friend in his own mind, he admits to himself that it had taken time for him to realise that they were friends, or was it because he had maybe had a vague premonition of the relationship they had been starting to build at the time and what it may become to them both. Though he still wasn't sure exactly what they could label the relationship as, or even what he truly felt about her, he did know that they both saw the other as a very special existence to them.

In time he would put together his feelings like in a case, and once he knew for sure he would tell her and maybe they would finally define what they were to each other and be able to explain to others about it to their satisfaction. But until them he would just enjoy their undefined relationship as it was and as it evolved, and allow her to just keep showing up unannounced to spend time together.


	3. The cabin

A/N: So, I'm back. Sorry it took so long but between school, assignment/tests and sickness, it's been difficult to find motivation. Thanks for all the follows and favs and reviews are addressed at the end. This chapter is based on the novel version of this scene and is a bit different from the other two chapters but I really wanted to play with this scene as the emotion is pretty interesting on both sides, and I think it shows a lot of emotion which he doesn't know the reason behind. Hope you like it.

* * *

He felt a slight warmth around him that was so different to the cold that had been all he could feel other than the pain for so long. The warmth and pressure around him was slowly bringing him out of the darkness that he had obviously fallen into at some point. Then he heard a whisper of sound, her voice, but that was impossible, he was alone here in this place with only people who wanted to bring him pain knowing where he was, but how he wished he was with her, in any other situation than the one he had found himself in.

Then he felt the warmth caress his cheek, and another whisper of her voice, then sobs. _But it couldn't be_ , he thought as the pain started to come out of the darkness as well with his other senses. She shouldn't now where he was, let alone follow him there.

He opened his eyes a crack, and she was there, holding him and crying. _The idiot_ , he thought as he came to the conclusion that they were alone, didn't she realise that it may not be safe here.

"I…ha…" he managed to get out.

She looked confused when she heard his voice, looked at him, moved her ear to his mouth, then exclaimed, "Yakumo-kun. You're alive!" smiling. Her smile and look of obvious relief in her face almost made him forget the situation they were in and his pain. Until she hugged him with such strength that the pain once again grew to an unbearable level, forcing him to groan. Which caused her to pull back and check his face again.

"Are you okay?" she asked, what did she expect him to answer with.

"I'm not… You can tell… by looking, can't you?" His voice was to faint for his liking and the effort to answer her caused him to cough. But how could he not reply with the way she was looking at him with such concern, and inside knowing that if he didn't act as normal as possible that it would just worry her more.

"I thought you'd really died." She told him with such sadness in her voice, once again he had no other choice but to reply.

"Don't kill me off…" He told her through the pain.

She was gripping his hand, it felt good to focus on that, much better than the pain. He had hoped to see her again through all that had happened in this cabin but he didn't really want her to follow him, not when it had been so dangerous for her.

"Why are… you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because I'm meddlesome." She replied to him. He wasn't able to stop the slight smile this caused when he remembered all the times he had called her that.

Then another wave of pain broke over him and he couldn't do anything other than groan and double over in pain.

She hugged him though it and then whispered about going to get help, and then stood but before she could leave he appeared again. Fear overrode the pain, fear for her, fear of what that man would or could do to her.

"Run!" he yelled at her. But she didn't, instead trying to help him up before losing her balance and then trying to help him up.

No, she needed to get out of there, so he brushed away her hand trying to get her to leave him. But of course, the idiot wouldn't take the hint, and kept up trying to help him up.

That man reached them too soon, and revealed his eyes to her.

And what was her reaction to it but to hug him. That man was talking to her, almost ignoring him. Telling her that she wasn't good for him that without her he would have taken a different path. The path part may be true but the fact that she wasn't good for him wasn't. Then he started to threaten her with the knife and he couldn't do anything but yell "Stop It!" He wasn't just going to sit there and let that man hurt her.

Then that man started up again, threatening torture to her.

Then out of seeming nowhere a woman appeared, standing between them and that man, protecting them. No, not just a woman.

"Mother…" That man wasn't going to fight her, he just turned away and left.

Yakumo couldn't remain wake now that they were safe and slipped into a faint.

* * *

Reviews: Tarawiel Thanks, :) as you might pick up from this chapter, I think the novels give more room to describe the characters emotion that might be why it relates to that, I don't know. Nachete I'm not actually sure where I'm taking this at this point, Thank you and I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up.

Please let me know how I'm doing so I can hopefully get more ideas.


End file.
